


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Sleeping

by AToriStory



Series: One Piece Writing Challenges [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToriStory/pseuds/AToriStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy says some things to Law after he thought Law had gone to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Thought I Was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of prompts off Tumblr and this is the one my prompter chose. I also thought it'd be good practice for writing in first person present tense. So it may seem iffy, I dunno. Forgive me for my mistakes.  
> This is also loosely based off of conversations my friends have had.  
> Enjoy!

I'd never peg you to be one for sentimental things. You were loud and exuberant not quiet and soft. But that was one of the things I love so much about you.

Usually I stay up long after you go to bed. Sleeping doesn't come easy for me and you end up using my chest as a pillow. I wrap my arm around you and read a book as you sleep most of the time. It's a nice change from being alone.

But tonight the hospital had worn me out and I decide to go to bed as soon as I get home. You understand and continue to watch your documentary on pirates, saying you'd come to bed after it was over. I notice you look a bit melancholy but I brush it off and make my way to bed. I'll ask you about it tomorrow.

I sleep for a while but end up just tossing and turning, not really finding a comfortable spot. That's when you come in.

The door opens slowly and you close it just as softly as you entered. Very uncharacteristic of you, I note but keep my eyes shut, curious of what you'd do next. It was quiet for a moment until I hear the sound of fabric being tossed across the room. You must have changed clothes. And then you slowly slid into bed.

I'm on my right side facing the left half of the bed you'd claimed, eyes still shut. You were never this quiet. Ever. I hear your breathing and it's the only sign you are even in the room.

"Why do you put up with me?" You ask. This surprises me. Are you asking me? Did you know I was awake?

I was about to answer when I hear you flip from your back to your side to face me. "I'm really loud and annoying sometimes. Like, all the time. And I try to be more mature but I don't think it works. I don't understand much either. I'm pretty stupid, huh?" I frown slightly. I didn't think you were stupid. Idiotic at times but not stupid.

"I'm not that intimate in a way most adults are. It probably annoys you. I'm sorry about that." In all honesty I don't mind your preference for being more cuddly than intimate. It fit you. Where was all this coming from in the first place?

"You're just really mature and you have this really important job helping people with medical things and you just don't have to put up with me but you do. Thank you." You say.

"I don't put up with you." I respond. You jump a little, obviously you thought I was asleep.

"You're awake."

"I am awake."

"So you heard..." You trail off.

"I did." I reach out and wrap my arms around you and pull you close. "And I don't put up with you." I say, resting my chin on your head. "I like everything you are."

"Even if I'm loud and annoying and prefer to just cuddle?" You mutter into my chest.

"Especially if you're loud and annoying and prefer that." I confirm, smiling into your hair.

"I'm glad." You give a sigh of relief and the tension you had melted.

"Why would you think so in the first place?" I inquire, frowning slightly.

"I don't know." You respond. "I was out today and I overheard a few people talking about what they do with their partners and I just..." You trail off again. "I thought maybe you'd want something else other than what I have. I don't have much to give you anyway."

"Never." I say. "Lu, everything you have is enough for me. Don't let other people influence you." You nod.

"Yeah, I know that now." You say a little louder, a smile in your tone.

"Know something else?" I ask.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Torao."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please leave a comment on this and/or any other story in the series!


End file.
